Ending
by SufferingThePretences
Summary: Another one-shot. uhm, basically Dib caught Zim, and blah blahblah. ZADR if you squint.


A/N: Another one-shot because I'm bored. I might continue it *lifts one hand* then again, I might not *lifts the other hand* doesn't really matter. Possibly some ZADR if you squint reeeeeeeaaaally hard. Mostly just Dib feeling guilty and whatnot. Yay for angst! This was made by a really really bad mood. I thought it up on the bus. 8D

Disclaimer: Jhonen Vasquez owns the Invader Zim universe, I'm just borrowing it without asking. YAY FOR BORROWING!

Warning: Angst is visible, 'n stuff. Kinda greusome disection thingie, but whatev. 8D

"I hate you," Dib said, throwing the blanket he had been carrying none too kindly at the shuddering form huddled in the corner, "But, damn it all, I can't stand to see anything in pain," he paused, "And I don't have it in me to have them kill you yet, you shit sack."

The shape moved slightly, pulling the blanket tightly around it's form. A fushcia eye cracked to stare at Dib before the form huddled farther into itself and pulled tightly into the corner once more.

"Sucks to be you," was the bitter, sarcastic, and hateful response. Dib paused, then gritted his teeth. He wished he could simply crush the alien's skull with his boot, or gouge out its eyes, but nothing doing. He didn't have it in him to kill, or even harm anything.

"Yeah," he said, turning on his heel to leave and slam the door, bolting it, "it does," and he turned away once more to stalk away from the once-great invader. He couldn't stand to even look at the alien anymore. It disgusted him to even see Zim.

....

Maybe one of these days he'd put the creature out of his misery and finally have them kill him. then again, maybe he'd simply keep him there and have them continue testing him until he died slowly of exaustion and pain. It was hard to make a decision between the two. Wich one would hurt the alien more? Being killed for good on this planet? or being slowly tortured into submission? It wouldn't really change much.

Everyday he would sit through the experiments and disections, watching them open the alien up while he was still awake. Listening to him scream as they would pull out his organs to study their functions, and then to put them back into the alien's open chest cavity. Where he should feel happiness and accomplishment, he only felt disgusted that they did this to a feeling being.

But regardless, he would watch. He would watch so he wouldn't forget why it was happening. So he would never forget that it was his fault that this sentient being was being diliberately put through so much pain. He would watch so the guilt would weigh down on his concience and he would always visit the alien afterward. It sucked to be the alien.

And yes, it sucked to be him too.

He continued walking until he was out of the building, and headed home. He wondered idly when the alien would give up and die. It couldn't do much of anything anyway. He stretched.

Maybe he'd finally kill himself today.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ALTERNATE ENDING?!

But, regardless, he would watch. He would watch so he wouldn't forget why it was happening. So he would never forget that it was his fault that this sentient being was being diliberately put through so much pain. He would watch so the guilt would weigh down on his concience and he would always visit the alien afterward. It sucked to be the alien.

Just as he finished his thoughts, he was frozen to the spot by a large explosion coming from behind him. He turned around to see smoke billowing out of the open cell door. The cell door to Zim's room. He paused, shock written all over his features. Hadn't they thought to disable the PAK? He had had access to his technology the entire time, and he had used his time to make whatever the hell that was.

Dib merely stared as the Invader's PAK legs emerge from the smoke. He saw the alien starting toward him quickly on his spider-like metal legs. The blanket that still clung to the Irken fluttered behind him as he barged passed guards and closed the distance faster. Faster. Dib closed his eyes, not even bothering to defend himself. Why should he? It was his fault. All his fault. So he stood still, waiting fo the Invader's wrath to befall him and let him fall into the endless blackness that would fallow.

But nothing happened.

He heard the retreating PAK legs clink and screech in the floor, and he turned around to see the Invader bust through the doors, and jump onto a waiting GIR. He didn't even spare a backwards glance to the boy or the institue as he sped off.

He'd gotten away.

Dib didn't dare move as he stared at the smoke disipating. Bodies shoved passed him, and voices screamed and shouted things he couldn't comprehend, or didn't care enough to hear.

And he began walking again, leaving the building. He walked away from it all, and started towards his house.

Maybe he'd get something to eat.

A/N: And another! Mwahahahahaa! I am the master of procrastination! 8D Review, and tell me wich ending you liked better, I always love to hear what you guys think!

Until next time! SufferingThePretences - Signing off!


End file.
